


One more house

by FandomShipperAway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Candy, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied drinking, Trick or Treating, even though the kids are tagged they are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: It’s Halloween night, so Eliza and Alexander take Philip, Angie and Alexander Jr. trick or treating
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Dolley Madison/James Madison
Kudos: 15





	One more house

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone’s kids are named after one another because back in the day no one was original, I’ve decided to make it easier and go with nicknames  
> Aaron and Theodosia’s daughter with go by “Theo”  
> Martha Jefferson Randolph will go by “Patsy”  
> Mary Jefferson Eppes will just be called Mary because that woman had to many fucking nicknames  
> Alexander Jr will go by junior  
> Angelica Hamilton will go by Angie  
> And Philip doesn’t get a name change

Alexander Hamilton knew he was just going to dread this year’s Halloween

Alexander didn’t like it already because the weather was usually freezing in the morning, Meaning the dog didn’t want to go out in the morning to do their business. So, he had to hang outside with the mangy mutt until they at least did something. 

Then the kids always wanted something in the morning. Well Philip and Angie did. Junior was still two and was a momma’s boy at the moment. So Alexander didn’t need to worry about him. Just the older two. 

“Is it time to go trick or treating now?” Philip asks for the umpteenth time that morning. It wasn’t even one o’clock yet.

“Why don’t you go bother your mother?” Alexander tells the boy as he begins to pour himself a second cup of coffee.

“Momma told us to bother you.” Angie tells her father with a bright smile. 

Alexander gives a small nod and sets the coffee pot down before taking a small sip of his lukewarm coffee. “Well, go bother her again.” 

The two children smile mischievously and give a nod before running off to find their mother. And Alex decides that while they do that, he can put on a small Halloween movie marathon before they need to actually get ready for the night. 

Walking into the living room, and over to the couch. He picks up the remote before turning on the tv and begins to scroll through the channels once it’s done loading. And god forbid all the channels had to be horror movies. Well yes and no. More suited for adults and teens would be the correct way to put it. As not all the movies that had been on were horror movies. Some of them were thrillers.

Alexander runs a hand through his hair before deciding on a family friendly channel. Which was playing one of the Addams family movies. Which the kids seemed to enjoy the last time they watched it so- seemed like a good idea. 

Once on the channel, Alexander watches as Wednesday Addams tells the woman talking to her she’s dressed like a homicidal maniac since they look just like everyone else. (As the girl decided to wear normal clothing instead of a costume) Meaning Alexander just found out what he was going to be this year. 

Setting the remote down, Alexander makes his way over to the island in the kitchen and picks his coffee mug before taking another sip from it. Enjoying the silence for maybe a few more minutes before Angie and Philip came back into the room. Which actually only only lasted a few seconds. 

“Mom told us to come back!” Philip says a bit loudly. 

“Yeah! She put junior down for his nap!” Angie adds.

Alexander let’s out a small chuckle from behind the coffee mug. “Well if that’s the case, then maybe we should be quiet and watch the movie.” 

“Okay!” Both kids shout before heading over to the couch, climbing onto the cushions and burying themselves under blankets. They then begins to watch the movie. However due to them still being young children that didn’t seem to make them stop from talking and laughing at almost everything. 

  
A few hours later, Alexander turned the tv off which caused the kids to give groan.   
  
“Daddy!” Angie cries out. “I was watching that!” 

“Yeah so was I!” Philip pouts. 

“Well, if we keep watching the tv, we won’t be able to go trick or treating.” 

The children's eyes seem to shine like stars and they don’t even say anything before racing off the couch to their rooms. Making Alexander chuckle softly before he goes to get the candy bowl ready for the trick or treaters. 

Once done with that, Alexander waits at the island and answers a few emails on his phone before hearing multiple footsteps coming in. Meaning everyone must’ve been done getting ready. And thankfully everyone was. 

“Hey Alex, can you hold junior for a second while I go grab his stroller from the car?” Eliza asks with a small tired smile. 

Alexander nods and places a kiss onto her cheek. “Of course ‘Liza.” He says softly while taking junior, who was dressed up in a Pooh bear like onesie out of her arms. He then turns to the elder two kids and smiles at them as Eliza walks out the house to get the stroller ready. 

“So-“ Alexander starts. An eye raised at their costumes. “Angie, you’re supposed to be Elsa correct?” 

“I’m Anna daddy!” The girl says with a pout. Causing her father to chuckle. “I know Angie, I’m just messing with ya.” No he wasn’t. He honestly didn’t know the difference between the two princesses. He then turns to Philip and eyes his eldest son’s costume. The boy’s hair was put into a messy ponytail and he had a makeup goatee sported on his chin. His clothes looked like something he he would wear for a church service.

”Like my costume daddy? I’m you!” Phillip says proudly. Making his father check over the costume once more. And now that Philip said it, it did kinda look like what Alexander would wear to work. 

“Wow, it’s like looking in a mirror.” Alexander says as he bends down. Making sure not to drop Junior as he does so. “I don’t remember being this short though.” 

The two children let out a a giggle before making their way to the door. “Come on daddy we’re gonna be late for trick or treating!” They say in almost complete unison. Making their father shake his head slightly as he slowly gets up. 

“Junior, I hope you’re a calmer child when you’re older.” Alexander tells the toddler in his arms as he grabs the Halloween buckets for Angie and Philip. He then makes his way to the door, and grabs his keys as he does so. God his hands were full. Though thankfully junior would soon be in his stroller, and Angie and Philip would be holding their buckets when they walked.   
  


Boy was he wrong...

About an two hours into the journey of walking around and asking strangers for candy at their houses. Junior didn’t want to be pushed around in the stroller anymore and demanded that he was held by one of the two parents. Which Alexander offered to hold him while Eliza got stuck pushing around the stroller, which was now holding Angie’s and Philip’s candy buckets. As they and he quotes “They’re too heavy for us to hold momma! Our arms are gonna fall off!” 

Which wasn’t true, but both parents just didn’t care that much and kinda just wanted to go home and sleep. Maybe drink a little booze after the kids went to bed. 

“Can we go home now?” Philip asks as they make their way down the street. Glancing at the houses and all their over the top decorations. With one houses playing the Charlie Brown Halloween special on a blow up portable screen. 

“Yes Philip we can go home.” Eliza tells the impatient child. “But how about since we aren’t fully home yet you and Angie continue to collect candy.”

Really she and Alexander would raid through their candy that night. Taking more than half of it as a tax. Besides a kid definitely did not need that much candy. 

“One more house?” Philip asks. 

The two parents think for a second. It would be better to do one more house and not listen to anymore whining. 

“Yes one more house.” Alexander tells him. 

The two children look around the street and spot a house that catches their eyes. It was decorated like any other house, fake spider webs, purple and green lights, a few inflatable characters. so they make their way over with the two parents following after. 

Once close enough to the house, in the driveway sat five people on foldable chairs. Three of the people Alexander knew. Them being, James Madison, Aaron Burr and Thomas fucking Jefferson. Great...

Both parents stay close to the two kids as the street began to get a bit more crowded. Which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but still it was better to be close to your kid than a father distance away. 

“Trick or treat!” Angie and Philip say together once they make their way to the group of adults who all sat around a plastic cauldron full of candy. 

The group of five look at the children and offer them a smile. With everyone complimenting Angie’s outfit. Though seem to have trouble with Phillip’s as they ask him who he is. To which the child happily responds. “I’m dressed up as my daddy! Alexander Hamilton.” 

Jefferson Almost chokes on his drink yet thankfully doesn’t his eyes glance to the child then dart behind him to see that indeed, stood Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Hamilton. 

“You okay?” A woman, (who was possibly Dolley Madison as she was sitting next to James) asks Jefferson.   
  
“Mhm. I’m fine. I just didn’t think I’d meet Mr. Hamilton after hours.” Jefferson says ignoring the elder Hamilton. His focus instead on Philip. “It’s very hard to recognize my coworker without a cup of coffee in hand.” 

“Don’t forget he always carries around stacks of papers.” James adds as he takes a sip of his water that Dolley offers him. 

Aaron and let’s out a chuckle. “It’s good to see you again Philip.” 

“You too mr Burr!” The boy tells him before he glances around. He goes quiet as he does so. 

“Can we get our candy now?” Angie asks since they still hadn’t gotten their candy that. As that was the whole point of trick of treating. The free candy. 

Theodosia snorts a small bit and hides a smile behind her hands as the other adults hold back chuckles to Angie’s outburst. 

“Angelica Hamilton.” Both her parents says sternly. Causing the girl to look down at her feet. 

“Sorry...” 

Theodosia and Dolley share a small smile with the two kids and give them a handful of candy. They then point over at a table that had two teen girls, and Theo handing out glow sticks. Telling them to go grab one so they can talk with their parents for a second. 

Both children nod and make their way over to the table and wait in a small line as other children get their own glow stick. 

“Sorry about that...” Alexander says a bit sheepishly. “They’ve been excited all day...” 

Thomas shakes his head and let’s out a small laugh as he sets down his cup. “It’s fine Hamilton. Patys used to do that all the time. Hell sometimes Mary still does it when I don’t answer back to a text straight away.” He was way to giggly for Alexander’s liking. He kinda wished he’d go back to being a snarky asshole. No wait that was him. 

“Theo does it occasionally too.” Theodosia adds as she rubs the back of her neck. And Aaron nods as in a way to agree with her. “Even though it’s not ideal, she’s still young. We just need to keep on reminding her.”

Both Eliza and Alexander exchange and look and shrug. They’d talk about this with Angie and Philip later. 

“Thank you.” Both say as he begin to make their way over to the side walk. Though is stopped by James. 

“You guys okay? You’ve been walking around for a while? Need any water?” The male pulls two bottled water bottles from a cooler that sat next to his chair. 

Eliza gives a small nod. “Please.” Which James nods back in return before standing up and he hands her both waters. “Thank you Mr Madison.” 

“You’re welcome Mrs. Hamilton.” James replies. 

The two adults then bid the group a farewell and make their way to the less crowded area as they wait on Angie and Philip to make their way back. And as they wait. They open up one of the water bottles and share it. Which causes two familiar little voices to gag in disgust. 

“You’re gonna have cooties now!” Philip tells the two. However both parents just laugh and glance down at the children.   
  
Both are now sporting a glow stick bracelet. 

“Did you say thank you?” Alexander asks as he raises a small brow. Moving to out junior in the stroller as his arms needed a break. 

“We did, I promise!” Angie tells them. “Now can we please go home? My feet are getting tired!” 

A small laugh comes from Eliza. “Yes, we can go home. However it’s late, so that means we’re gonna get you cleaned up then straight to bed.” 

Both kids let out a small pout but nod. They knew there was no use in arguing with Eliza. 

Which meant that they were exhausted. Which also meant that Alex and Eliza be able to go through the kids candy almost straight away this year and nod have to wait until midnight. 

Thankfully tomorrow would be November, first. No more having to worry about Halloween. 

So yeah, this year’s Halloween wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. 

That was a plus at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this rushed? Yes  
> Am I still gonna publish this? Yeah


End file.
